In the context of assembling and installing an elevator system in a building, the elevator car is moved during a so-called learning trip to all stopping positions, that is to say to all floors, in order to set up the stopping positions at the height levels of the respective floors. Furthermore, the operating units distributed among the individual floors and the communication of said operating units with the central control unit have to be set up or configured. In this case, it is necessary to define or to order the operating units with regard to their position in a specific floor and with regard to their function, such that, during subsequent operation of the elevator system, the central control unit recognizes from which floor and from which operating unit a specific signal is communicated by the actuation of the operating unit by the user.
This setting up is conventionally performed by a fitter having to input data, for example by means of the elevator car panel, and having to manually set up each operating unit on each floor after moving to each floor. Configurations carried out in this way require a high expenditure in respect of time and personnel.